


A Present for a Money-Grubbing Yakuza

by milestogo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen, not necessarily romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestogo/pseuds/milestogo
Summary: Izumi gets Sakyo a birthday present.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Present for a Money-Grubbing Yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly because I wanted it done for Sakyo's birthday and I have to work on my senior thesis so I can finish college. 
> 
> anyway, I'm @azumastan on tumblr if you want to chat :)

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Izumi muttered to herself as she passed storefront after storefront. “Matsukawa could have at least given me directions.”

Ever the helpful one, Izumi had offered to pick up the flyers for Autumn Troupe’s new show while Matsukawa visited his family for the weekend. The earlier the company had them, the earlier they could pass them out on Veludo Way. Now, if she could only find the print shop…

Finally, she saw a store advertising poster and photo printing across the street. That had to be it. She walked across the street past a crowd watching a street act and entered the store.

“Hi, I have an order to pick up for the Mankai Company,” she told the man behind the store counter.

“Alright, I’ll go grab it from the back. It’ll only take a minute, miss.” He walked out of her sight to pick up the flyers.

While waiting, something else in the shop caught her eye. It was a small banner that read  _ “We now offer laminating services!” _ Huh. That might be nice. They could get some of the show posters laminated so they would be long-lasting keepsakes. It might be cheaper than getting them framed, and certainly less prone to breaking if a punch or a can of coffee was thrown their way. Maybe she could convince Sakyo of that. 

Right, Sakyo’s birthday was coming up. He had to be the most difficult person to shop for. Even the most well-intentioned of gifts carried a risk of a twenty-minute lecture on the dangers of frivolous spending. But Izumi was stubborn, and she wouldn’t pass up this opportunity to show the man her appreciation for everything he had done for her and the company. 

Looking back at the banner advertising affordable lamination, she was reminded of another thing.

The man walked back to the register with a large box. “Here are your flyers, miss. How will you be paying today?”

Izumi’s attention was jerked back to the store counter. “Oh, I have a check here. Thank you!” She exchanged the check for the box and went on her way.

\--------

When she arrived back at the dorm, she dropped the box on the dining room table. How was paper so heavy? Maybe she should have dragged one of the guys with her on her errand.

The kitchen and lounge were oddly empty for a weekend, so she decided to take a walk through the rest of the dorm to see who else would eat lunch if she made some. Azami and Tasuku were kicking a soccer ball around in the courtyard. Perfect. 

“Hey, Azami. Can you do me a favor?”

\--------

“I thought I said not to worry about getting me gifts! There are so many things the company needs that this money could have been used for--” Sakyo protested.

Izumi cut him off. “I used my own money for this, and I really think you’ll agree that this was worth it. Come on, let me do this for your birthday! Just open it already.”

“I highly doubt that, but I’ll humor you, Tachibana.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and took the small wrapped package from Izumi’s hands. Wedging a finger under the fold in the wrapping paper, he tore it open and saw what the woman had gotten him.

In his hands was a small stack of laminated cards. Specifically, he stared at the handmade Jin-Gi-Oh cards he had made with a younger Azami, and the cards his mother had made for him, each encased in a thin sheet of protective plastic.

A small “Oh,” left his lips.

“It didn’t cost that much, and now they’re more durable. You’ve held on to them for so long already and I would hate it if they got torn or crumpled, so I wanted to do this for you.” 

“How did you even get these?” he asked.

“Oh, uh…” she looked away, embarrassed. “I asked Azami to dig through your stuff to find them. Sorry.”

“That little brat,” he muttered in annoyance, but the tiniest smile betrayed his true feelings.

“So how’s that for a sensible present?” Izumi giggled.

“You get a pass this time. But don’t try to get clever again,” he said, pointing a finger toward her like a scolding parent.

Izumi nodded, smiling. “Sure. Yeah. Whatever you say. Now, let’s go have some dinner.”


End file.
